if this is love
by abingdonfan101
Summary: Something's up with Jane and Frost. Their secret is putting their closest friendships under pressure and friendships become tested when a new gang tries to take over Boston leaving the Homicide Detectives confused as they try to prevent more murders. However something makes Maura Isles step up and admit her feelings for Jane when there is a new possible love interest for Jane.
1. Missing You

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show sadly.

* * *

_Where's the pain when you walk out the door?_  
_It doesn't hurt like it used to before_  
_Where's the love that we couldn't ignore?_  
_It doesn't kick like a pill anymore_

- Missing You

* * *

Garrett Mayer's heart was pounding; he was out of breath and felt nauseous. He risked a quick glance over his shoulder as he carried on sprinting down the dark and quiet street, he could just about see his tormentor. Due to taking his eyes off the path for a second, he ran straight into someone's bin which caused him to tumble to the floor landing on said bin.

He couldn't waste time, ignoring the pain in his body Garrett pushed himself up and carried on running. He didn't dare look back in case another accident was to occur. His tormentor could be closer than before. The thought made him a bit more fearful than before. He saw a right turning up ahead which looked like it led through a back alley. He just hoped it didn't have a dead end.

Without thinking twice about it, Garrett took the right turning and continued to run "Oh fuck," he muttered as he saw the dead end up ahead. He came to a complete stop, hoping to catch his breath before being confronted by the angry stranger. Garrett Mayer was pretty certain that this was the end for him until he saw _her_. He had looked up to the night sky praying someone would help, anyone, he would be damn grateful.

It happened in a blur.

The woman stepped up to the roofs edge, spreading her arms out. Garrett was curious as to what she was doing yet it was pretty obvious. Upon spreading her arms, he could just see a small white cape before she stepped off.

"NO!" He called out covering his eyes not wanting to see her inevitable impact on the ground.

* * *

Maura was beginning to get frustrated when Jane's phone went straight to voicemail…._again_. Jane hadn't turned up for dinner for the third time this week; Maura knew Jane couldn't have forgotten about dinner especially since Maura had reminded her only a couple of hours ago. Maura began bouncing her leg as she left a voicemail.

"Jane," Maura began with a sigh "Is it something I've done? You and I seemed fine earlier and in my mind I just can't figure out what's changed. Would you just _talk_ to me and let me _know_ what's going on with you… with us." She said and hung up. Maura carefully placed her phone on the kitchen side.

She just couldn't figure out what it was, lately it felt like Jane was distancing herself.

"Let me try," Angela Rizzoli said making Maura jump slightly.

"No it's not necessary, if she won't pick up then she's probably busy." Maura said half-smiling to the older Rizzoli who had a look of sympathy on her face, it unsettled Maura slightly.

"I'll still try," Angela said smiling as she pressed her phone to her ear; Maura found herself hoping that Jane would pick up. After a minute or so Angela took her phone away from her ear and shook her head slightly.

"It's okay, really Angela. Thank you anyway." Maura said softly.

* * *

Jane still felt nervous and doubtful of her newfound abilities when she was in action but she always let out a relieved sigh when she landed on her feet. The outfit that had been _given_ to her though always managed to calm down their victims and in a couple cases… excited them. The thought was enough to make her cringe. She wore a black dance leotard with a small white cape attached to both forearms just under the elbow.

The man was stood with his hands firmly over his eyes, he was shaking. "It's okay, you're okay now." Jane said softly causing the man to jump and remove his hands from his eyes. He looked up from the roof then to Jane and then to the floor. His mouth falling open as he tried to process.

"But… but… I…" He said looking confused and quite pale.

"I know, I know." Jane said nodding her head.

She watched as his gaze traveled over her body before he closed them and shook his head. "And that guy chasing you? My partner's taken care of him." Jane explained and couldn't contain the smile that turned her lips upwards at the sight of his highly relieved expression.

"Thank you," He barely managed to say as he slumped against the dirty building wall "Thank you so much."

"It's okay," Jane reassured him "Would you like me to walk you home?" she asked.

"Thanks for the offer but if my wife saw you dressed the way you are then she'll get the wrong idea and I don't want that… also… I don't know how you did what you did but if you don't want me to say anything then I won't." He said looking at her seriously before he reached inside his blazer and pulled out a card "I owe you, so if you ever need a favor all you've got to do is call." He added.

"Wow… uh thank you," Jane said accepting the little business card off of him. Just then Barry Frost appeared beside her in his usual work clothes.

"So you dress like that and he gets to wear normal clothes? Not cool dude." The guy said and pointed at Frost with a disapproving shake of the head.

"I'm still working on his actually," Jane grinned as she nudged Frost in the ribs lightly.

Frost handed her phone back "It's been going off quite a bit," he said.

"Thanks," Jane sighed as she looked through to see she had 5 missed calls and a few texts "I was meant to go to Maura's for dinner, I guess I forgot to tell her I couldn't make it." She added.

"You go; I'll help this guy home." Frost said as he shrugged off his blazer and handed it to Jane who allowed it to be placed over her shoulders.

* * *

After Jane had returned to her apartment and changed into something a bit more comfortable, she looked through her phone properly. Maura had phoned her four times and her mother had tried to call her once. Maura had left a voicemail too. Jane sighed before she dialled Maura's phone number.

It rung for a few seconds before Maura picked up.

"_Hello?_" Maura said down the phone.

"Hey Maura, I just wanted to phone and apologize for missing dinner tonight." Jane said as she gestured for Jo Friday to jump up on the couch.

"_It's fine Jane,_" Maura replied.

"No it's not," Jane sighed "I come in and must've fell asleep on the couch; I didn't hear my phone going off. I'm really sorry Maura." She lied partially.

"_Are you feeling better now?_" Maura asked.

"Yes," Jane answered "How can I make it up to you?" she asked.

"_To be honest I'm just relieved we're okay, lately you've either been cancelling on me or just not turning up. I was starting to think it was something I had done._" Maura said and she did sound rather relieved.

"What? No. I've just been a bit tired lately that's all." Jane replied feeling awful, she really wished she could just tell Maura.

"_You could be-_" Maura begun to say when Jane cut her off.

"Not to be rude Maur but I really don't want to know," Jane said lightly.

"_Goodnight Jane_," Maura said.

"Night Maura," She replied before disconnecting the call.

Jane scooped Jo Friday up off the floor and carried her through to the bedroom. "Oh Jo Friday what are we going to do?" She asked with a sigh as she placed the dog on her double bed where her earlier outfit was laid. She picked the outfit up and placed it on a coat hanger. Looking back to when her and Frost had started their night time…'_job_' after discovering they… well they were a bit different than before.

When Jane would do what she did her ordinary work clothes just made her feel uncomfortable, that was until Frost suggested he pick something for her so it didn't come as a surprise when she was given the outfit that it was a bit… well. So Jane was putting something together for him.

She placed the outfit at the back of her wardrobe for now and come across the new black dress she'd bought earlier on in the week for Barry Frost's house welcoming party tomorrow night.

* * *

**A/N: So I was watching the music video for Ego by The Saturdays and there was a clip that inspired me and after watching and watching that same clip repeatedly I actually got a whole idea for a fanfic. I've not worked out all the kinks yet so just bare with me please. I was thinking about bringing in a love interest for Frost as well but I don't know if I'll bring back the FBI woman he was engaged to or if I should introduce a new character for him... what are your ideas? **


	2. Up

_This is the crossing at the main intersection, _  
_Up is where we go from here, _  
_Finest selection, _  
_This could take us anywhere, _  
_I don't want protection, _  
_Life is better of the line_

- Up

* * *

Jane was about to pull the door open to the Boston Police Department when an officer ran up the steps and pulled the door open _for_ her instead "After you Detective Rizzoli," he said with a smile.

Jane stepped into the building with a smile "Thank you although unnecessary," she said as she turned to face the officer who quickly lifted his gaze from her bottom half of her body to her eyes.

"It was no problem, really." The officer said as he obviously gazed at her body once more before heading towards the café.

"Unbelievable," Jane muttered to herself as she headed toward an elevator when Maura appeared beside her.

"Jane! You're wearing a dress!" Maura exclaimed with a big smile.

Jane raised her eyebrows to her best friend "It's too hot to wear a pant suit today," she explained with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"You look gorgeous; you should wear dresses more often." Maura said complimenting her as she reached out to feel the fabric of her cream mela lace capped sleeve belted dress.

"Look about last night-" Jane begun to say when Maura cut her off.

"I don't want another apology, you were tired. I'll think of a way for you to make it up to me." Maura said smiling slowly almost seductively.

"Okay," Jane smiled feeling relieved that Maura wasn't upset with her "I best get to my desk, I've got a load of paperwork to get through today." She added with a sigh.

* * *

"Morning," Jane sighed as she sat down at her desk, Frost and Korsack were already hunched over their desks looking like they were too focused on the paperwork in front of them to have heard her.

Jane grabbed the file on top of the pile and picked a pen before opening the file and filling out the necessary bits which she assumed wouldn't take too long but for some reason she just couldn't concentrate. Eventually Korsack closed the file he had been working on and looked surprised when he laid his eyes on her.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Korsack asked and Jane could tell he was joking around.

"Funny," Jane replied without a hint of amusement in her voice.

Frost looked up from his file with a grin aimed at Korsack "Say, you don't think it has to do with a _certain_ someone who works in the morgue?" he asked.

"I certainly agree with that," Korsack replied chuckling.

"Who would I want to impress in the morgue?" Jane asked genuinely perplexed as the two men just smiled at her as if they knew something she didn't.

"It's almost cute how naïve you are," Korsack commented as he opened another file with a sigh.

"And it can also be annoying at times," Frost added as he returned to what he was writing in the file in front of him.

"What? Guys? Don't ignore me!" Jane said confused and when they didn't respond to her she stood up and pointed at both of them "Do you know what, you're both just being childish now excuse me while I go get some coffee." She said as she walked away.

* * *

Jane walked into the morgue with a bag in hand "To celebrate getting through five files this morning I decided to buy lunch!" she announced causing Maura to look up from her laptop.

"Ah, I too have had a very productive morning." Maura replied as she gestured for Jane to follow her through to her office. Once inside the office, Maura closed the door then sat on the couch beside Jane.

"Doing…" Jane said trailing off as she handed Maura a sandwich before she pulled her own out.

"I managed to get through some paperwork and clean around the morgue and my office," Maura replied.

"Korsack and Frost have been weird this morning," Jane commented as she opened the container so she could get to the sandwich.

"How so?" Maura asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Earlier they made a comment about me trying to impress someone in the morgue then wouldn't elaborate on their comment," Jane explained with a slight shrug "And to be honest there isn't a guy down here who I want to impress." She added before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh," Maura said before she took a bite of her own sandwich.

"Are you still going to Frost's house warming party tonight?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd hear the end of it if I didn't show up for a bit." Jane replied.

"What are you wearing tonight because I can't decide on a dress yet," Maura said as she tapped a few things on her phone.

Jane smiled "You'll have to wait and see," she said.

"You're not going to wear a pant suit are you?" Maura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's definitely a dress." Jane replied.

* * *

Maura and Angela walked up to the address that Frost had given her to find the front door unlocked which allowed them entrance into his home.

"That's not really safe is it?" Angela commented after they entered, upon arriving the living room was mostly full with a couple people Maura recognised from the Police Department but really, she was kind of eager to see Jane.

Maura couldn't see Jane yet and didn't notice Angela move from her side when she spotted Sean Cavanaugh. When Maura went to ask the older Rizzoli if she could see Jane, she was surprised to see she was by herself.

Maura decided she'd go get herself a small glass of wine and that would be the only alcoholic drink she'd have for the night as she was a designated driver for tonight. As she made her way through the dancing guests in the living room, she noticed that the walls had been painted a burning ember which made the room feel nice and warm.

"Hey Maura, glad to see you could make it." Frost said when she entered the kitchen, he was stood by a side and there were a couple other people in the medium sized kitchen just chatting.

"I wouldn't miss it," Maura smiled at him "Your place is really nice." She added politely, plus she couldn't lie.

"Thank you, would you like a drink?" Frost asked.

"Please but I can only have the one, I'm a designated driver tonight." She explained.

"Here you go," Frost said a minute later as he handed a wine glass half full of red wine, Maura smiled her thanks and went to turn to re-enter the living room when she almost walked into another guest.

"Sorry!" Maura exclaimed and when she looked up from her wine glass she saw Jane.

Jane was wearing a black caged georgette dress and in Maura's opinion it looked _amazing_ on Jane. It looked so good that Maura was speechless. "Jane," Maura managed to say and the smirk on Frost's face didn't go unnoticed by Maura.

"The place looks better now it's been decorated," Jane commented with an approving look.

"Yeah well, I had help with that." Frost replied.

* * *

"Ma and Cavanaugh are looking cosy don't you think?" Jane commented as she pointed over at them on the other side of the living room.

"Don't point, they might see." Maura replied nudging Jane lightly "But yes, they do look cosy. Don't you think it's nice that they are finally getting somewhere?" she asked turning to her dark haired friend.

Jane looked at her for a moment before letting out a sigh "I suppose so, I mean it's nice to see her proper happy again." She said.

"Yeah it is," Maura agreed "Do you have any-" she started to ask when she noticed how Jane wasn't listening but focusing on the guy approaching them.

He looked like he was around the same height as Jane. He wore a navy suit with a black tie. He had some stubble around his jaw and it definitely looked like he had spent awhile making sure his hair spiked up in all the right places. Maura wasn't going to lie, he was a really attractive guy but as soon as she laid eyes on him, she knew immediately she didn't like him.

When Maura went to turn to Jane again to express her dislike she noticed how Jane's pupils had dilated.

"Hello," a deep voice said causing Maura to jump slightly.

"Hello," Jane replied "I don't think I've seen you before… how do you know Barry?" she asked.

Maura narrowed her gaze at the guy when he openly checked her best friend out before he answered "I'm a close friend of his,"

"Jane Rizzoli, his work colleague." Jane said introducing herself with a smile.

"James Davis," James said "otherwise known as _Swampy_." He added with a slight shrug.

"Oh, we've briefly heard about you." Jane nodded completely fixated on the guy in front of them.

"He didn't tell me how beautiful work partner was," James said as his hand caught Jane's and he caressed it for a moment before releasing Jane's hand.

Maura rolled her eyes at the pair and decided to go find Angela or someone else as long as she didn't have to witness that thing between Jane and James anymore. Usually something like that wouldn't bother her but she had a really bad gut feeling about James… or it could be jealousy. Either way she didn't like the look of him.

* * *

"Have you seen Jane and Swampy?" Frost asked as he came to stand beside Maura with a beer in his hand.

"Not since I left them an hour ago," Maura answered with a slight shrug, in all honesty she'd been doing all she could to avoid looking in their direction.

"They're really hitting it off… but they're both wasted as well." Frost said.

"What?" Maura asked as she looked over her shoulder to see Jane and Swampy dancing, more importantly they were dancing quite close together while Swampy had taken his tie off and had it around Jane's waist.

"It's nice to see her finally moving on from Casey," Frost said.

"You call that moving on? I think they look foolish," Maura said as she looked away.

Frost gave her a knowing look which Maura thought was silly because _how_ could he know?

"Well I better make sure the place is still somewhat intact and tidy," Frost said excusing himself before making his way further into the living room. Maura watched his retreating form for a moment before she turned her gaze back to Jane and Swampy. _What kind of name is Swampy anyway_, Maura internally scoffed at the ridiculousness.

Maura watched them dance for a couple of minutes before she couldn't stand it anymore. She considered just leaving but without thinking it through she had walked up to Jane and tugged on her arm. "We're going now," Maura said.

"But…." Jane begun to say when Maura cut her off.

"_Now_," Maura insisted seriously and Jane looked at her for a moment before she nodded her head.

"Okay Maur, we can go." Jane slurred as she stumbled forward a little bit.

When they were outside in the cool night and there was distance between her and that creep Jane had been dancing with, Maura began to feel a bit better as she led Jane to her car.


	3. Run This Town

_Can't be scared when it goes down  
Got a problem, tell me now  
Only thing that's on my mind  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight _

- Run This Town

* * *

_"Maura," Jane said breathlessly causing Maura to turn to face her best friend who was lying across her bed "I want you to…" she said causing Maura to take a step forward "I want you to know you're a great best friend." She finished with a sigh before falling asleep. _

Maura was the first to wake up and she woke up feeling cheerful. She didn't even mind that she'd fallen asleep in the dress she'd worn last night. Jane and her legs were tangled together underneath the blanket and Jane was cuddled into Maura's side, one of her arms lying across Maura's stomach. It was a nice way to wake up Maura believed.

Jane looked so peaceful in her sleep; Maura resisted the urge to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Stop watching me, it's creepy and stopping me from sleeping." Jane muttered shocking Maura.

"I wasn't…" Maura begun when she realised that if she lied then she'd break out in hives "I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional. Do you want some coffee?" she asked softly.

"Right now coffee would be great," Jane grumbled as she snuggled closer into Maura causing the blonde to smile.

"Well if you want some coffee that means you've got to let me go," Maura said amused, Jane removed her arm which had been resting on Maura's stomach. Maura slowly sat up and got out of bed carefully.

"Maura," Jane said making Maura pause at the door.

"Yeah?" she asked with her hand on the door handle.

"I'm holding you responsible for this hangover," Jane explained.

"What?" Maura asked laughing.

"You heard," Jane replied.

Maura chuckled as she made her way down the stairs, when she reached the bottom step she saw Angela Rizzoli trying to make a quick escape.

"Morning Angela," Maura said as she went to the kitchen area to get two mugs out of the cupboard.

"Oh, morning Maura." Angela said.

When Maura placed the mugs on the counter and looked at Angela properly she noticed how she was still wearing the dress she'd worn last night and it looked like she'd just walked in… Maura opened her mouth to say something when Angela beat her to it.

"Don't tell Jane!" Angela said.

"She's upstairs," Maura whispered as she pointed at the ceiling.

"Did I say that loud?" Angela whispered looking a bit horrified as she glanced up at the ceiling.

Maura frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"I promise to not mention this to Jane," Maura murmured as she prepared the coffee. Angela looked so grateful and relieved.

"Thank you Maura," Angela murmured before she left the house and just in time too as Maura heard Jane coming down the stairs slowly.

"Jane, I was going to bring this up for you." Maura said slightly surprised and worried.

Jane was frowning and looked a little bit pale as she came over and sat on one of the stools. "There's no need," Jane sighed as she rubbed one of her temples "but thank you." She added softly with a smile aimed at Maura before she looked around and her frown deepened "I thought I heard Ma," she said shaking her head slightly.

"She popped in," Maura nodded as she took a sip of her hot coffee which burnt her tongue "She said morning." She added with a slight shrug before placing her hot mug on the kitchen surface once more.

Jane looked like she was going to say something when her phone went off. Jane groaned as she answered the call "Rizzoli," she groaned, and then Maura's phone went off.

"Isles," Maura answered her phone.

"We'll be right there," Jane said before hanging up. She sighed and closed her eyes "It's a Saturday!" she groaned.

Maura disconnected her call "I need to go change," she said as she remembered she was still in last night's dress.

"You have five minutes and oh, can you bring me down one of your blazers?" Jane asked as she took a sip of coffee and let out an appreciative sigh.

"Why?" Maura asked as she made her way to the stairs.

"I don't want to turn up looking like this," Jane said.

* * *

"What have we got?" Maura asked with Jane following behind her as they approached the crime scene.

"A young woman whose been shot," Frost replied.

"We shouldn't make assumptions…" Maura said as they walked half way down the alleyway where there was a young woman with blonde hair laying on the ground with two shot wounds.

"…So can we say she got shot?" Jane asked Maura sarcastically as the medical examiner got down on the dirty floor to examine the woman closer.

"A mugging gone wrong?" Jane asked Frost.

"From what we could see, she had all her jewellery and her purse wasn't taken. All her ID and credit cards are still in there along with her money." Frost said as he handed over the plastic evidence bag where Jane could see the woman's ID.

"God, she was only nineteen." Jane sighed.

"I should get her back to the morgue where I can do some tests," Maura said as she stood up again.

"Is it possible that this was a rape?" Jane asked.

"I'm going to need to conduct some tests to know," Maura answered with a sigh and a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"What do we know about her?" Jane asked Frost.

"We've got her address, that's all I've got so far." Frost answered.

Jane nodded and sighed, she really did feel bad when a young victim turned up because their future had been robbed from them. She thought it was unfair. "What about any security footage?" she asked hopefully.

Frost shook his head with a glum look "No, they managed to get to the camera's." he replied.

"Well someone must've seen or heard something!" Jane said.

"We've got patrol officers talking to residents in the area," Frost assured her.

* * *

"Right so, Claire lived with her best friend and from what I could get from her social network pages, she wasn't currently seeing anyone. Her phone records don't show anything out of the ordinary except that before she was found the same number kept calling her multiple times." Frost said from his desk.

"Who does the number belong to?" Korsack asked from his desk.

"A Chloe Walker," Frost said slowly as he stared at his screen for a couple moments "who just so happens to be our victims roommate." He added.

"Do either have a criminal record?" Jane asked.

Frost typed something into his computer "No," he answered.

"Okay so… we'll bring in this Chloe girl and Maura should be able to give us the time of death." Jane said as she stood up from her desk.

Korsack and Frost both shared a look.

"What is it?" Jane asked the both of them.

"Isn't that the same dress you wore last night?" Frost asked with a smug grin.

"Yes it is," Jane replied "and before the both of you get any idea's, I stayed over at Maura's because someone's _friend_ got me drunk." She added with a pointed look aimed at Frost.

"Well from what I remember he wasn't forcing you to drink those drinks," Frost laughed as he stood up from his desk too.

* * *

Jane and Frost knocked on the white door, for a moment there were no signs of anyone being in the house until the door swung open to a red head who looked relieved which was then replaced with worry.

"Can I help you?" She asked confused.

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is my partner Detective Barry Frost, we're from Boston's Homicide Police Department. We're investigating the murder of Claire Dixon." Jane said softly causing the red head to bring her hands up to her mouth in shock.

"Is it okay if we come in?" Frost asked and Chloe nodded as she stepped back to allow them access into the house.

Once inside and seated in the living room, they allowed Chloe a moment to gather herself.

"Can you tell us where you were last night?" Frost asked as he got a notepad and pen ready.

"I was home," Chloe answered.

"Is there someone who can verify that for us?" Jane asked.

Chloe nodded her head causing her red curls to bounce slightly "Yes, my boyfriend was here with me." She answered.

"Is there anyone you know who may have wanted to hurt Claire?" Frost asked.

Chloe shook her head, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "No, Claire was very sociable and friendly. Everyone liked being around her." She said.

Jane looked around her to see there were some pictures of Chloe and Claire both smiling at the camera and then there were some pictures of Chloe with a young man who Jane assumed was her boyfriend.

"Did your boyfriend and Claire get along?" Frost asked politely.

Chloe look mortified for a second "You think Jonathon could have something to do with it?" she cried.

"We're merely exploring all possibilities," Frost explained.

* * *

"So what's our verdict on the best friend?" Jane asked as they got into Frost's car after an hour spent inside the shared home of Chloe and Claire. Personally Jane believed the girl had nothing to do with it.

"She seemed like she genuinely cared about Claire," Frost shrugged lightly as he got into the driver's seat.

"How long have we been on the job to know that no one is as they seem," Jane pointed out.

"I just want someone to prove they are to believed this once and maybe Chloe can do that," Frost replied as he pulled out onto the road.

"Yeah," Jane sighed in agreement.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Dixon broke down the moment the news was gently broken to them in a room within BDP with Jane and Frost feeling like they were intruding on their private moment of grief.

"We offer our condolences," Jane offered softly knowing this wasn't going to ease their pain.

"Claire… was such… a lovely… girl who… would… do this to… my baby?" Mrs Dixon cried into her husband's shoulder.

"We're doing everything we can right now," Jane promised them "we promise to find whoever did this to your daughter." She added.

"Please do," Mr Dixon said looking like he was far away and not in the room with them.

"Is there anyone you know of who would want to hurt Claire? Perhaps someone she didn't get on with?" Frost asked politely.

Both parents were quiet for a moment before they both shook their heads in unison "Claire was friendly to everyone and Claire never spoke of anyone showing dislike towards her," Mrs Dixon replied once she'd controlled her sobs.

* * *

"_Please _tell me you've got _something_ Maura," Jane groaned as she walked into the morgue directly after leaving Mr and Mrs Dixon with Frost and Korsack.

"I have established the time of death," Maura said brightly.

"And nothing else? No hairs or _anything_ to go on?" Jane asked slightly annoyed.

"I have been over this body twice and you know how thorough I am about my autopsies and there are no signs of rape," Maura said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"When did she die?" Jane asked through a sigh.

"Just before midnight," Maura answered.

"We've got a clean kill, with no evidence of a mugging or rape. She had a clean criminal record… she had many friends. So this can either be an intended kill or it could be…" Jane trailed off "accidental." She finally finished as she studied the peaceful face of the young 19 year old laying on the table.

"I got the bullets out," Maura said "They were both a forty five calibre." She added.

Jane put her hand to her right temple and sighed "We have no leads at all… so as this was a clean kill _until_ you find something then maybe we should look at soldiers and officers." She said thinking out loud.

"Have any witnesses come forward?" Maura asked tilting her head slightly.

Jane exhaled and shook her head "Don't get me started," she murmured.

Maura gave her a sympathetic smile.

* * *

It was around 11pm when Jane placed her hands over her eyes and groaned in frustration and tiredness. Staring at her computer screen was starting to give her a headache that she didn't need right now. She could still hear Frost typing away at his computer opposite her.

"I need coffee," Jane said, her words muffled by her hands.

"I need my bed," Frost responded immediately.

Jane let out a slight laugh but she had to agree, she missed her bed right now and her soft mattress with the soft sheets… she let out a sigh.

Her mobile phone went off again for the umpteenth time that evening and once again she chose to ignore it. She knew Maura would say that she needed to go home and get some rest otherwise she won't be able to do her job properly. Pfft, Jane has gone days without sleep before… not that it's a good thing but still.

"You're not going to answer that?" Frost questioned.

"I already know what she's going to say," Jane replied as she removed her hands from her eyes to look at the computer screen once more.

"Has it occurred to you that she just wants to know that you're okay?" Frost asked slowly as he continued to _tap, tap, and tap_ away at his keyboard.

Jane started to slowly feel guilty about ignoring Maura's insistent phone calls. When her phone stopped going off, Jane felt terrible. So she picked up her phone and called Maura's phone.

"_Jane!_" Maura said sounding slightly breathless and maybe a bit annoyed.

"Maur," Jane sighed "I'm fine." She said.

"_Do you _know_ how many times I've called you this evening?!_" Maura demanded.

"I know, I really am sorry." Jane said and she _was _sorry "It's just this case… I _need _a lead to go on!" she said.

"_It'll happen Jane, you just need to sit back and take a break!_" Maura said her voice softening.


	4. So Cold

_Oh,you can hear me cry_  
_See my dreams all die_  
_From where you're standing_  
_On your own._  
_It's so quiet here_  
_And I feel so cold _

- So Cold

* * *

Jane stepped under the warm water and let out a sigh. She immediately felt herself just relax under the warm water that was hitting her body. She'd been home for three hours and decided she needed a shower before she had to go in an hour again. Today she _was_ going to get a lead on their latest victim.

Jane reluctantly stepped out of the shower after fifteen minutes of pure peace. Last night she'd fallen asleep a couple of times at her desk but Frost either woke her up or she was awoken by a nightmare that she couldn't seem to remember.

"_A crowded room anywhere, A million people around all I see is you there, and everything just disappears, disappears, disappears, disappears_." Jane sang softly to herself along with the Justin Timberlake song that was playing on the television as she picked some clothes out of her closet.

Jane tucked the bottom of her white blouse button up into her black high waisted skirt before she shrugged on her black solid blazer.

* * *

Maura turned the radio up a bit more as she was on her way into work as the song spoke to her on an emotional level.

"_Just like the movie shoot, I'm zooming in on you, everything extra in the background, just fades into the set, as we ride off in the sun_."

Maura didn't know what time Jane had even left the station last night… for all she knew Jane could still be sat at her desk focused on her computer screen. The woman had seemed pretty determined to get a lead on the case and when Jane set her mind to something then Maura is well aware of how Jane achieves it.

Maura let out a sigh, she would re-examine the body for any hairs or just _anything_ that could point Jane in a direction for the young woman's murder.

Not only would Maura help Jane out on the case but today was _the _day. _The_ day Maura finally asks Jane out for dinner as more than a friend and hopefully Maura would have the courage to stand her ground until Jane said yes. _If_ Jane says yes… oh god, what would she do if Jane said _no_? Maura shook her head; she wasn't going to let herself back out of it this time. Not again.

Not after Friday evening, the whole '_don't Jane and Swampy look like they're really hitting it off_' thing that really opened Maura's eyes. And no, they _did not_ look like they were hitting it off. They both looked drunk as hell.

* * *

Jane sighed as yet again after interviewing people like Chloe's boyfriend to verify her alibi and some of Claire's other friends, no one seemed to cause Jane to be suspicious of them, and they all seemed genuinely upset and grief-stricken. What Jane _did _know was that she'd been in the job long enough to know that no one was as they seem at first.

"Look outside," Korsack said absently after Jane's frustration almost hit breaking point.

Jane looked up from her computer screen to see really grey clouds outside; when she got into work it was all blue skies and sunny weather. She wondered when that change had occurred. Not that she cared about the weather…

"Yeah that is odd," Frost said to Korsack teasingly before he cast a worried look in Jane's direction.

Jane knows what he's asking. _Are you doing this?_ And in honesty, Jane doesn't know if she's doing that.

Jane shrugged slightly as her answer.

"Jane I think I need some coffee… you coming?" Frost asked as he stood up just as Maura entered and made her way over to them.

"I'm sorry, it's not good news. I went over the body again to see if I'd missed anything but results are the same as the first time." Maura said softly.

Jane sighed "Can _something_ just go right today?" she asked and to be fair she did need a coffee because staying here late last night meant that the tiredness was slowly kicking in.

"Actually," Frost said with a grin as if remembering something "you made quite the impression on my mate Swampy." He finished.

"He's an okay guy," Jane nodded with a smile as she barely remembered Friday night… due to someone's _mate_ handing her drink after drink. She actually remembered her asking him _"Does this help you get laid?"_ and he just laughed lightly.

"How can she have made an impression?" Maura asked frowning "They were both drunk as hell and what I remember is them dancing and looking slightly foolish…" Maura said to which point Jane _did_ take offence to.

"Hey!" she protested.

"…no offence Jane." Maura finished.

"How can I take _no_ offence to that?" Jane asked.

"Well I said _slightly_ foolish which implies you weren't completely foolish even if it was borderline- I'm just going… to stop…talking" Maura said trailing off when she noticed the looks being given to her by Frost and Jane, even Korsack was giving her a look to just stop.

"Good choice," Jane stated.

* * *

"Was that you earlier?" Frost asked once it was just the two of them in the elevator and safe to talk aloud.

"I don't know!" Jane replied "I don't think so." She added softly.

Frost looked at her for a moment before he sighed "Do you not _feel_ it? Like you constantly have to hold something back?" he asked.

"I do, I mean I'm so focused on not accidentally causing someone ear pain or stopping the flow of oxygen to their lungs… I'm so focused on not _hurting_ anyone that I don't think I can hold all of it back. Maybe I had a slip up earlier I don't know." Jane gushed just before the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

"I know this is difficult," Frost murmured as they walked closely beside one another "I'm not blaming you for earlier. I'm constantly focused on not accidentally breaking my keyboard or desk." He added causing Jane to chuckle lightly. That would be a sight… and difficult to explain.

"You two look cosy," Frankie said as he stepped in front of them causing them to stop abruptly.

"Oh come on man, it's not like that." Frost laughed it off.

"At all," Jane added.

Frankie raised his eyebrow as he looked at them; sure they were standing pretty close to one another but not that close. Jane didn't even know anymore, this case was giving her a headache and the extra night job she'd taken on with Frost was tiring her out. She just needed a couple days to herself. If only.

"Yeah man, and remember Swampy from Friday? He's got the hots for Jane." Frost said loudly, almost announcing it to all the officers and detectives walking past. Jane felt her face heat up slightly. Sometimes she could really hate Frost and this was one time that she definitely did hate him.

* * *

If Maura was slamming things down in her office and around the morgue then the lab workers weren't saying anything and the dead girl on her autopsy table definitely wasn't but Maura figured this was better than throwing something across the room and screaming which would attract more attention and it was the one thing she was desperate to do.

That… _ugh Swampy_! Maura may not know the guy but she definitely hated him.

And worst of all she hadn't managed to get the courage to ask Jane out to dinner. After Swampy was mentioned that seemed to cheer Jane up a bit. Maura hated that too.


	5. No Light No Light

_You want a revelation_  
_You want to get right_  
_But, it's a conversation_  
_I just can't have tonight_  
_You want a revelation_  
_Some kind of resolution._  
_You are the revelation._

- No Light No Light

* * *

"I'm sorry about not spending much quality time with you lately Maur," Jane said as she sat on a stool in Maura's kitchen while Maura was on the opposite side making them a coffee.

"You've been busy, I understand." Maura smiled softly at her.

"But it's not okay," Jane said to her "I've been awful." She said softly as it dawned on her. "I've failed to show up for dinners, I've blown you off… I ditched you at Frost's house warming. I'm surprised you're still talking to me actually." She said.

Maura placed a hot cup of coffee in front of her before she shrugged slightly "Like I said… I understand." She said with a smile that made Jane's lips tug upwards. She really did have a great friend.

"So what did you have in mind for tonight?" Jane asked as she brought the hot cup to her lips and took a sip.

"Well I thought we could get some take out and watch a film… get a glass of wine." Maura said practically beaming. Jane knew the feeling, it felt great to spend some time with her friend and relax.

"That sounds amazing," Jane sighed happily.

Unfortunately that happiness was short lived because that moment Jane's phone went off. Looking at the Caller ID, Jane hopped off the stool and motioned to Maura she'd be a second.

"Yes?" She said down the phone.

"_I thought we were going to be out tonight,_" Frost said.

"Oh," Jane said suddenly recalling that she agreed to go out and keep an eye on the city tonight "I'm sorry, I forgot." She said feeling conflicted.

"_It's okay; I doubt there'll be much that I can't handle._" Frost said sounding completely fine about it which made Jane feel worse.

"No, I promised to help you and I'm not going to leave you by yourself. Maura and I can always do something another night." Jane said "I won't be long." She added before hanging up.

When Jane turned to face Maura who was still stood in the kitchen area, the understanding on Maura's face just made Jane feel guilty but there was also anger. "Who was that?" Maura asked politely.

"I… uh, it was Frost." Jane answered carefully.

"What did he want?" Maura asked softly, almost like she was holding back. It kind of scared Jane.

"He um," Jane said "He was calling about… his problem." She finished. Oh god, she was really going to need to make it up to Maura massively after this. Maura looked pissed now.

"If you got a better offer then you don't need to lie," Maura said angrily.

"It was Frost," Jane said.

"Do you want to know what I'm getting pretty sick and tired of?" Maura asked putting her hands on her hips "It's fine if you're too tired to come to dinner. I understand. It's okay if you're too busy to make plans. But doing it repeatedly starts to REALLY PISS ME OFF." Maura said her voice slowly rising until she started shouting at Jane.

Jane flinched slightly "I'm sorry Maur," she said softly.

"YOU'RE SORRY? YOU KNOW WHAT… GET OUT!" Maura said shouting at her.

Jane didn't want to be told twice and she wanted to get out quickly because she never liked seeing Maura angry and she hated it when Maura's anger was directed at her.

"AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE, YOU MAY NOT COME TO ME ON YOUR LUNCH BREAK WHEN YOU'RE BORED AND YOU MOST CERTAINLY CAN _NOT_ TELL ME TO GO OVER A BODY IN CASE I MISSED SOMETHING. GOD, YOU DIDN'T EVEN _THANK_ ME EARLIER. I DID THAT FOR YOU! GET OUT!" Maura continued to shout after her.

* * *

After Jane had left quite quickly, Maura's tears finally fell. She'd been bottling it all up and she really hadn't meant to explode at Jane but being cancelled on _again_ was the last straw. An hour before Maura had been happily surprised by Jane turning up on her doorstep and saying they should do something.

Maura put the back of her hand to her mouth as she cried, she only wanted to spend time with Jane and now she was probably off with Swampy right now or something. The thought and picture her mind conjured up made her feel nauseous.

She'd been working her courage up for the past how to finally reveal all to Jane. And now look at her. Not how she'd exactly planned the evening to go.

* * *

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Frost commented when she met him in a dark alleyway. They stuck to the shadows best they could as to not attract much attention…well Jane did anyway. "And is there any way you can make it stop pouring with rain?" he asked.

Jane took in a deep breath; the sudden downpour of rain was definitely her doing. The rain mixed in with her tears. It felt like she was crying but getting more tears out… if that made _any_ sense. "Worse than that, Maura is pissed at me." She said hoping he wouldn't catch how vulnerable her voice sounded.

Frost's gaze softened "You two will make up, you usually do." He said and even though he meant it comfortingly, it didn't comfort her whatsoever.

"I don't think so, not this time." Jane said shaking her head slightly "She was _majorly_ pissed." She added before she blew out a breath and sighed.

Frost shrugged his blazer off "Here at least take this, you'll catch a cold out here." He said passing it to her.

To be honest she hadn't really felt how cold it was but she accepted the blazer anyway, it didn't do much to warm her though. It just made her feel like she had a really heavy weight on her shoulders.

That night Jane didn't get home until 1am. She walked around and kept in touch with Frost but she didn't come across a situation that needed her help. By the time she walked into her place, she was cold and tired and she just felt numb. She always felt numb after arguing with Maura.

* * *

Maura crawled into bed just before midnight but that didn't mean sleep came easily to her. Her mind kept going back to the look on Jane's face before she walked out. The woman had looked defeated and tired.

The sound of the pouring rain outside kept her awake for a while and then she was checking her phone waiting for a text that she knew wasn't going to come. She always preferred it when Jane text her to let her know she got home safely. Either Jane wasn't texting because she was doing it to spite Maura (which is unlikely), she didn't go home and went drinking instead (highly likely) or Jane just figured Maura didn't want to know.

Maura tossed and turned for a bit before she closed her eyes and decided to focus on something different.

It didn't help.


	6. Radioactive

_I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust _

"I just don't get it," Jane commented as her and Frost stood in the alleyway of where their victim had been found "Right… let's re-enact it." She said making her mind up. Since they didn't have any footage to go on at least they could work through the possibilities themselves.

Frost looked at her as if unsure "Are you sure? I mean… you don't want to get that dress dirty." He said pointing out the fact that if she were to lie down on the dirty alley floor then the white dress she was wearing would surely become dirty…

_I'm breathing in the chemicals _

"I'm not actually going lay on the ground," Jane said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world because the ground was disgusting and she wouldn't have laid down if she'd been wearing a pant suit either.

Frost nodded his head, his signal for her to start their re-enactment of the shooting.

"Okay," Jane said as she walked a couple of steps up the street and away from the alleyway "Ready when you are." She added.

"Ready," Frost responded almost immediately.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out of the prison bus _

"So… I'm walking down the street; it's late and really dark…" Jane said as she walked past the alley for Frost to lightly grab her arm and pull her down the alleyway.

"But she couldn't have been pulled or forced down here because there was literally nothing found on her," Frost said after he pretended to pull the trigger on her.

"If our killer has done this before then they'd know what to do to ensure we don't find anything," Jane pointed out "So we could be potentially looking at ex-cons, guys in the army or a hunter maybe." She added thinking aloud.

_This is it, the apocalypse, Whoa _

"That's going to take a while to narrow down some suspects," Frost said as he looked up and down the alley.

"It's more than what we had yesterday," Jane replied feeling pleased they were getting the ball rolling.

"What if she wasn't pulled or forced down here? What if she came down here of her own accord?" Frost asked sounding like he had an idea forming in his head.

"It's possible or she could've walked down here because…" Jane said trailing off as she remembered the guy she saved the other night, he'd chosen to randomly run down a dead end alley to lose the person chasing him "Because she could've been chased down here and that's why we didn't find any DNA or anything on her. The killer didn't touch her." Jane said a light bulb going off in her head.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, Enough to make my systems blow _

"That would explain quite a bit," Frost agreed.

"So… hypothetically, she was chased down here and the killer for some reason didn't want to just scare her. They wanted her dead." Jane murmured to herself.

"Maybe she witnessed something?" Frost questioned.

"Maybe," Jane nodded.

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age, Welcome to the new age, to the new age _

"So you feeling better today?" Frost asked out of nowhere.

Jane turned to look at him "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Last night, the downpour of rain… falling out with Maura… you seemed really down." He commented softly.

"I'm fine," Jane replied "And I'm more than fine now that we've worked some theories out." She added clapping her hands together happily.

Frost looked at her as if she was crazy but he had a grin on his face "Well, I'm happy to know that it's going to stay nice and warm today." He said playfully.

* * *

When Maura entered the morgue she was conflicted. She didn't know if she was relieved to have not bumped into Jane on her way into work or if she should be worried about not bumping into the Detective. Maura was thinking over _why_ she hadn't bumped into Jane when she placed herself in her chair at her desk when a note caught her eye.

It was folded in half neatly (because if it was done messily then it bugged Maura).

Her name was neatly written on the front which promoted her to pick it up and open it carefully.

'_Maura I hate it when we fight and I hate it even more when I let you down. I'm really sorry. I promise to make it up to you. And I'm not going to pursue anything with Frost's friend… think of it like Schrödinger's cat. Keeping the box closed even when the cat might be alive or dead. (I hope I got that right?) I just wanted my best friend to know. Love, Jane xo._'

Jane… talking about Schr_ö_dinger's cat… Maura placed the note on her desk carefully and took in a deep breath. She's never admitted this but she loved when Jane showed her smart side… not that Jane doesn't always show it.

Maura didn't have anything that need her immediate attention… she could just pop up to Homicide and see Jane. They could clear the air and then meet for lunch and it'll be good again. They'll be best friends again.

* * *

Maura stopped abruptly when she saw Jane wasn't at her desk and there wasn't any sign to suggest she'd even come in today. When did she put that note on her desk then?

"Doctor Isles," Korsack said sounding surprised "Is there any news on the body?" he asked.

"I came up to see Jane…" she said trailing off "but she's not here so." She added turning to go.

"Her and Frost have gone to the crime scene to re-enact some possible scenarios, it should give us an idea of how she came to be where she was. They should be back soon." Korsack said before she left. She was definitely relieved because she would be seeing Jane at some point.

She didn't even make it back to the morgue when her phone went off; upon answering it another dead body had been found. So she was definitely going to be seeing Jane soon.

* * *

"It's the same as our other victim. Nothing appears to have been stolen. All his I.D is there, his credit cards and his money. He's still got his phone…" Frost said to Jane as he was searching the database for information on the latest victim.

Jane looked at the suited man who was lying on his back, his face looked badly beaten and the big bloody stain on his white shirt suggested he'd been shot. Jane looked away and back to Frost, which is when she saw Maura approaching the scene.

"Okay so, James Martin. He's in his 30's and he's married. No criminal record either." Frost said pulling Jane's attention back.

"Is it possible that Claire's murder and this man's murder could be connected?" Jane questioned softly.

Frost shrugged his shoulders "There is good news though," he said "The security cameras are still intact which means we can see the footage." He finished.

"Thank god," Jane exhaled.

"He's been dead for six hours," Maura said catching both the detective's attentions.

"Well… I guess we should go break the news to his wife." Frost said softly. This was the worst part of the job, you practically see their hearts break. It's the hardest part of her job sometimes.

Jane and Frost were turning to walk away when Maura said "Jane wait…" causing Jane to stop.

"I'll go get the car," Frost said as he carried on walking away.

Jane took a deep breath and turned to face Maura, she wondered if her friend had received her note yet? Jane suddenly felt a bit funny, like she had… _butterflies _in her stomach which is ridiculous because Maura has never had this effect on her before.

"Yes?" Jane asked not sure what to expect from Maura.

Maura didn't reply for a moment but when she asked "Are you free tonight?" softly, Jane was taken aback that she wasn't still pissed. Maybe Maura did get her note?

"I've got to go out at 9," Jane answered carefully.

"Okay," Maura said and Jane couldn't tell if that was a bad okay or a good okay "I'll be round at 6 with some take out… _if_ that's alright with you." She added quickly. Maura actually looked nervous. "Or we could go out to dinner," She said.

"Take out sounds perfect," Jane said feeling relieved.

Maura grinned "Okay, so I'll see you tonight." She said just as Frost pulled up beside Jane.

"I'll see you tonight," Jane said smiling too before walking round to get in the passenger seat.

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone," Mrs Martin cried into her tissue while they sat in the living room. The room felt homely, the walls were painted a sultana spice making the room feel warm. Around the living room were various photographs of James Martin, Mrs Martin and a little girl.

Knowing he had a child was even worse.

"We are very sorry for your loss and we assure you we are doing everything we can to catch your husband's killer," Jane informed the woman softly.

"We were wondering if you know who this young woman is," Frost said politely as he produced a photo of their first victim Claire.

Mrs Martin studied the picture carefully before she shook her head with a slight frown on her face "No, I'm sorry I don't know her." She answered.

"Would James have known her?" Jane asked.

Mrs Martin shook her head "We've never seen her before," she cried.

Frost put the photo back in his blazer pocket.

"When was the last time you saw your husband?" Jane asked her softly.

"Yesterday early evening," she answered "he came home to clean himself up, he said he was going out with the guys for a couple of drinks. When he didn't come home I assumed he'd… I assumed he was staying… at a friend's." she cried harder this time.

* * *

"How was the wife?" Korsack asked when Frost and Jane sat at their desks just after 11am.

"Devastated. Distraught. You name it." Jane replied.

"I've always hated that part of the job," Korsack commented.

"Yeah well we've got a load of footage to go through now," Frost said "Hopefully we'll be able to finally get somewhere." He added as he tapped away on his keyboard.

"Let's hope so," Jane sighed.


End file.
